Hidden Romanace
by Minagi Ito
Summary: finished. Read and find out.
1. Hidden Romance

**Mai HiME**

_Hidden Romance_

_**I own nothing but my insane mind and the songs and fictional movies titles…**_

Yuuki Nao is happily in a great relationship, but that doesn't stop her from picking fight with the students at the kendo clubs or any other martial art related clubs in the college she's attending. To make matter worst, her partner in crime was a notorious street fighter. The girl with spiky black hair and braided sideburns; Minagi Mikoto, a smart student with a history of breaking people's bones, the girl was every bit of a psycho in a fight as she is in eating foods.

"Yuuki Nao, how many times did I tell you to behave and do well in school? I am not dating a delinquent," a young girl with pink hair tied up making her looked like she got an octopus on her head. "Come on Shiho, it was just for kicks. We didn't hurt anybody," the red head said in her cute voice hoping her girlfriend would calm down. "Don't you 'we' me! I always saw you dragging her into all kind of trouble, you're lucky her brother hadn't get a restraining order against you yet. Why can't you just act a little more like her and pay more attention to your study and me instead of picking fight?" Shiho was really mad because she's raising her voice. It was a good thing that they're not in public places, otherwise Nao would have to dug a hole to hide herself from humiliation. The almighty Yuuki Nao is being scolded by not her mother, but her girlfriend of five years.

"Ani-ue!" the young feral girl said excitedly as she gave her brother a fierce hug she always did everyday she comes home from school. "Mikoto, you should stop hanging out with Yuuki Nao. Look at you, got into another fight again?" Kanzaki Reito spoke softly to his sister as he examined the bruise on her right arm. "No, there were some thugs trying to mug an elder woman today. We were on our way back school, so Nao and I jumped in and saved the lady. Those guys were tough though," Mikoto grinned satisfyingly about her actions. "Good girl, now go take a shower and change into something nice. We're having a tutor for you, since your grades had been slipping for the last two semesters now." Reito said petting his sister before letting go of her.

"Ani-ue, I'm hungry." Mikoto declared coming down the stairs after her shower and changing into her loose jeans and t-shirt. No one answered and her brother was nowhere in sight, so the young girl decided to look for foods in the kitchen. Piping hot on the dish placed on the table was a steak, Mikoto grabbed the steak sauce and pour over the steak almost drowning it. The feral girl ate hungrily; chewing thoroughly fearing her brother might come in and scolded her for not chewing it right.

"Mikoto, there's someone I like you to meet." Reito's voice echoed to the kitchen from the living room. By this time Mikoto was just finishing her food and dumped the plate into the sink, she chugged down a glass of orange juice and wiped her mouth before coming out of the kitchen. Like a kitten, the feral girl was curious about the sudden visitor since they rarely have guests over. Of course that this is going to be Mikoto's home once she turned twenty, Reito already got his pad but he still preferred to be home for his sister when she comes home from school. At least until his baby sister grown up and settle down will he move back to his own place that he got a few years ago.

"Mikoto, this is my good friend from high school: Tohkiha Mai. She will be your tutor from now on until you improve your grades in school." Reito said as Mikoto just stared at the strawberry orange top with a busty chest. "Well, the tutor can start now. I have a meeting to attend so I'll talk to you guys later. Mikoto be a good girl and don't chase her out like you did with some of the others," Reito warned his sister before bidding his friend good-bye.

"Hello Mikoto, I'm Mai." Mai spoke softly as she smiled brightly. "Mai!" Mikoto exclaimed as she suddenly hugged the older woman and snuggled up against her chest. Her sudden action startled Mai causing her to let out a gasp and then a light moan when she felt Mikoto's face rubbing against her chest. Reito did warn her that his sister was a little more than energetic, but he never said anything about the girl digging her face into people's chest.

To Mikoto, it felt good and it's about the first time she seen anyone with such a chest size besides Shizuru. She snuggled up to the brunette once and was nearly killed by an overly jealous wolf, of course there's no way the wolf was any match for her but she was helping Shizuru to get the wolf to admitted her feelings for Shizuru. Mikoto went easy on the biker, but that landed her in the hospital and Shizuru ended up visiting her everyday and taken care of her until she was all better again. After that incident, she told Shizuru that there's no way she would ever hug Shizuru again and the brunette only giggled at the feral girl's declaration.

Mai helped Mikoto with her studying, but somehow they ended up in the girl's bedroom instead of the living room. Just as they're finishing up the session, Mikoto's phone started ringing nonstop and the feral girl picked it up with much reluctant. Obviously she seemed to know who was on the other line of the phone, and this moment isn't the best because the woman in front of her was more interesting than food.

"_Mikoto, what the hell took you so long to answer?"_ Nao's voice echoed through the phone and Mai could hear it clearly even though she's not right next to Mikoto. "Studying, I have papers to finish you know." Mikoto shrugged putting the phone a few inches away from her ear. _"What the hell?! We're supposed to go to a movie tonight," _Nao yelled. "What movie? You said nothing about it," Mikoto asked with a confused look on her face. _"Look, Shiho wanted to go to a movie and there's probably tons of pervs there, so I want you to come with me just in case." _Nao trailed off. "You're being unreasonable and ridiculous, you know that? You're going on a date with Shiho and yet you wanted me to tag along like a third wheel," Mikoto said sounding very mature for the first time. She surprised both Nao and Mai at the same time, since either of them ever seen or heard the feral girl to sound so serious before.

They argued for a few minutes more, but Mikoto give in and grabbed her jacket and pulled Mai along with her. Mikoto drove a slick black Honda Civic to the theatre; she parked right next to a bright red Toyota Spider convertible and knocked on the window of the sport car. Mai thought it was odd to why the girl would be knocking at an empty car, but was she ever wrong about it being empty.

"What?!" a female's voice rung out as the window got rolled down. "Are we going to watch a movie or are you guys rather just making out in the car instead?" Mikoto said firmly hinting slight irritation within her voice. With that, no words were uttered as the read head got out of the car along with the girl with a pink octopus on her head. They all exchange greetings and headed for the ticket office and bought their tickets to the show that Nao wanted to see.

Shiho ended up walking out half way through the movie, causing Nao to come after her. Mai, who didn't walked out because she was scared stiff and practically clung onto Mikoto. Mikoto decided to helped the older woman up and leave the movie before she would totally died from fright, only to watched Nao and Shiho got into another argument over the content of the movie. Nao was completely whipped by Shiho and they ended up watching something that's not in the extreme horror section.

"_Yuki, Yuki!!" a young girl with long brown hair shouted as she was taken away by men in black suit. "Aya…me…" the short black hair said as she was badly beaten up was left to die. She was bleeding and bruising, her vision was failing on her as well as her strength. But when she opened her eyes again, she was in a hospital and a young doctor with wild looking brown hair and glasses was examining her. The young girl was still in her delirious state as she grabbed the doctor and hugged her calling out the name of the other brunette._

_Months went by and Yuki finally recovered, the doctor's father offered to train her in the art of self-defense. Soon a blossoming relationship between the young doctor and Yuki started, but it was put in the back seat because Yuki had to save someone. Leaving the doctor behind, Yuki traveled a perilous journey to find her beloved Ayame again._

_Stained her hands in blood, she killed to get the information she needed to find Ayame. All the while Ayame was being well-treated as her father planned to married her off to his friend's snotty son. Ayame cried and cried, in her mind Yuki died because of her. But a suddenly explosion brought her out of her misery, the door to her room swung open and there stood Yuki. Her Yuki looked bloody with a crazed look in her golden eyes; Ayame was happy but scared at the same time seeing Yuki looking like that._

"_Ayame, let's go to where they can never break us apart." Yuki said as she approached the brunette. "I missed you so much Yuki, my Yuki…" Ayame murmured as she hugged the other girl. "So am I," Yuki whispered hugging onto the brunette tightly fearing that she would be taken away if Yuki let go. "Let's go to a place where we can be together forever," Ayame said as she pressed the button on the detonator Yuki was holding in her hand and set the place ablaze. The young lovers held each other tightly as the flame danced around them, blissfully even in the flame they kissed passionately._

"Oh god, that movie was sappy." Nao complained as they left as the credit rolled. "Well, it was called 'Undying Love'." Shiho said sniffling lightly. "That fire was really hot," Mikoto said absentmindedly. "Oh yeah, wasn't this your debut role?" Shiho peeked over at the feral girl. "No, 'Love is where the Soul belongs' was my debut." Mikoto replied. "That one was good, a singer by day and a killer by night." Nao said. Mai was slow at first but she quickly caught on the pace of the conversation, and those titles reminded her of her friend praising a certain young girl's acting skills. "Let's get out of here before someone start screaming her name," Nao announced as they split and raced out of the parking lot.

"I didn't know you're an action movie star," Mai said as Mikoto drove home. "Ani-ue was directing them and he figured that I should learn how to be in the media business by being in one," Mikoto replied. "I'm nineteen, a college student, so naturally I just wanted to hang out with my friends, compete in tournaments in kendo, track, and tennis. Maybe dating, break up, cry and get over it. I don't know," Mikoto said as she herself isn't sure of which roads to tread upon. Mai become interested in Mikoto's straight forward answer, at least the girl know what she wanted out of life unlike Mai, who is still undecided as to whether opening her own restaurant or just work for one.

Just then her phone rung and it turned out to be her brother, calling to tell her that he might not be home because he's taking care of a sick friend. Though Mikoto acted like she always does, she knew that her brother was going to his place with a man. It's quite obvious that her brother prefer the company of men over women, though he's too charming for anyone to think he's gay. Being the man of lime light, Reito managed to kept his private life private.

For weeks, Mai continued tutoring Mikoto and it seemed that Mikoto didn't really needed Mai's tutoring at all. Reito just asked Mai to tutor his sister as an excuse to help his sister growing out of her kid's frame of mind. Somehow, Mai ended up spending most of her times watching Mikoto practicing her activities from her clubs in college, the girl then took her home where she cooked delicious meals for the feral girl before the tutoring session started. Mai was happy beyond words because the girl always looked so happy eating her cooking and savoring the taste like she'd never tasted anything that good before.

"Would Mai stay with me tonight? Ani-ue won't be home tonight, they have a shooting somewhere in Okinawa." Mikoto asked after the tutoring session was over. "Sure," Mai nodded after a long moment of thought. "Mai!" the feral girl tackled the busty woman onto the bed and rubbing her face against those breasts. "Ahhh…" Mai let a moan escaped her lips at Mikoto's action. "Your heart is beating beautifully," Mikoto whispered as she stopped rubbing her face against Mai's chest. "You're so romantic you know that," Mai sighed ruffling Mikoto's hair. "I'm sure there are a slew of people waiting to be your date," Mai continued feeling a slight pain within her heart.

"Mai can be my girlfriend. Mm!" Mikoto said as she rolled off of Mai and got out of bed. "Wait, what?!" Mai was caught by surprised and shocked to be asked to be a girl's girlfriend. "Well, Mai is single and dated a gay man before that." Mikoto said as her eyes changed from happy to serious. "How did you know that?" Mai asked sitting up. "He's ani-ue's boyfriend. I overheard them talking about Mai in a very fondly way, they said that Mai wasn't really attracted to men." Mikoto was being calm and firm about her words. It was true, Mai did dated Yuuichi Tate when she was in high school but they broke up after a few months of being together because he finally comes to term with his sexuality as Mai was still in her confusing state.

_Notes: A few spelling errors were fixed. I'm losing my mind already. And how would I know if it's fluffiest fluff or just flat tire? Challenge will not be accepted because I don't know how to make a fluffiest fluff of a story, this one maybe?_


	2. Part 2

**Mai HiME**

_Hidden Romance_

_**Part I.II**_

"Hey, Koto…" Nao called as they leave campus. "Heard your brother got you a tutor, is it another guy?" Nao was extremely curious or up to no good. "Mai is my tutor," Mikoto replied with a smile spread across her innocent face. "You mean that chick with the huge size chest?!" Nao gawked remembering the movie incident just a few weeks ago. "Mm!" was Mikoto only reply. "Damn, you lucky cat I wish Shiho's were that big, but then again I don't want to be suffocated to my death in my sleep by a woman's breasts." Nao laughed at her own morbid joke. "Eww…" Mikoto made a face at her friend's joke.

"Ohmigod, it's Minagi-sama!!" someone squealed from somewhere across the street. "Looks like your fan base just got bigger," Nao said as she slipped away as a crowd of girls surrounded Mikoto. "Good afternoon ladies, I would love to chat but I need to meet my friend. If I ever run to Fujino-san, I'll be sure to ask for her autograph for you guys." Mikoto said with a charming smile she learned from her ani-ue. Her words alone made the girls swoon and gladly part way to get Mikoto through without any incident. Most of them were students attending the same university as Mikoto, while the others were happened to be at one of the many tournaments Mikoto attended. She is the star athletes with a fan base spanning not just in Japan alone but around the world also.

"Minagi, you're late," a handsome young man with a blonde do said as Mikoto entered the studio. "I'm sorry, is Yukino-san here?" Mikoto said with the utmost sincerely anyone could ever had. Mainly, she's the only person that could pull it off without a hitch, not even the great Fujino Shizuru could do that without causing a slight suspicion. "She was here waiting for you for fifteen minutes already," the young man barked at the feral girl. "Thank you Tate-san," Mikoto said as she headed for the changing room.

"Yukino-chan…" Mikoto chimed as she opened the door lightly announcing her present. "Mikoto-chan, are you trying to be cute with me? You're late and Yuuchi-san was fuming about it," a girl with glasses and messy short brown hair said. "I'm sorry, but there was a bunch of girls just outside of school and I have to get them to move before I could get to my car." Mikoto said honestly. "Tough to be popular huh?" Yukino asked giggling as she was too familiar with being overrun by fans.

The shooting wasn't hard as the two women were very in tune with one another, Tate was impressed with how comfortable they are acting out a love scene and even kissing each other in front of the camera. Of course this video would stir up a storm of controversy, as in the last two movies Mikoto was paired up with Fujino Shizuru. This is actually a first ever music video featuring a rising actress and a hotshot action movie star together as a romantic couple. There's no arguing that Mikoto isn't just talented in acting, but her ability to wrote a song and now making it into a music video to debut herself to the nation as an artist is just another step for her career. Tate could truly see that there's more potential to this girl than anyone he'd worked with, and being a young director he was good enough that he chose which project to work on and which will likely to fail. One would say that the man got mad skill, just not sure what that skill is maybe woman's intuition.

"Okay, good job. Let's do it for real this time, with music. Everyone get ready, and action!" Tate called out as everyone got in place just before the camera started rolling and the music started playing. The setting was a bit weird as Mikoto was standing at a corner of the street while Yukino sitting outside a coffee shop talking with an extra cast member. The shooting is indoor because it's getting dark outside, and Tate wanted to add some very nice CG into this video based on the lyrics written by Mikoto.

_Hey girl, I see you over there_

_Looking lovely on this fine evening_

_Everyone thinks I'm crazy_

_Falling for someone like you_

_But they don't know, that Cupid struck me with his arrow_

_I see you look my way, catching that inviting smile on your lips_

Mikoto actually sung her words and not just lip-syncing as she strolled over to Yukino and extended her hand to the other girl. Yukino, looking every inch like an angel took the feral girl's hand with her own and got up standing in her lovely black dress smiling at her friend as their eyes danced to the same rhythm.

_I don't care if you're a rich girl or a poor girl_

_I love you just for who you are_

_Give me your hand and I promise to never let you go, girl_

_I know you worry about what others think_

_But they don't know girl, of the feelings we have for each other_

_What I'm feeling for you is true girl, and I would never lie to you I swear_

They both leaned in until their forehead touched each other, smiling with their eyes closed. Yukino could feel honestly pouring out of Mikoto with each word that escaped her lips, being a few years older than the feral girl and close friend. They shared many dreams and fantasies about being in love, but now her friend was actually confessing her feelings in her song. Yukino had always told the girl that she's just hopelessly romantic, someday she would break someone's heart with her sweet talk for sure.

_Girl, I know you're afraid_

_Afraid of the gap in our age_

_But I don't mind girl_

_Age means nothing when put it against love _

_It doesn't matter what people think_

_All it matter is that I love you_

Mikoto slipped her hands around Yukino's waist and pulled the girl closer to her, singing into her ears like a lullaby. Yukino naturally rested her head on the girl's shoulder and closed her eyes trying to conjure up an unknown figure in her mind holding onto her tightly and danced the night away with her. The moment seemed so unreal, like a fairy tale and Tate couldn't help but let a single teardrop escaped from his eyes as he watched the women interact so naturally.

_So girl, this is my confession_

_With all my heart and soul_

_I'm baring it all just for you_

_I am in love with you, not matter what they say_

_They don't understand because I'm struck by Cupid's arrow_

_So take my hand, and I promise to never let you go, girl_

_You're my one and only obsession_

_So here's my confession_

_My feelings for you is true and it's no lie_

_My love for you will never die even time cease to move_

Mikoto slowly pulled herself away from her friend, they looked deeply into each other's eyes and with a small smile upon their lips. The crews were holding their breath, and Tate anxiously waiting for the final scene to happen like the most magical moment throughout the song. Their face come closer and closer, and their smile still danced upon their lips.

_My confession girl, my love for you is all I have_

_But if you take my hand, I promise to never let you go girl_

_You are my obsession, my love and my life_

_Baby, you're so fine and I'm going to make you mine tonight_

With those words slowly spoken instead of singing, Mikoto tilted her head slightly as her lips made contact with Yukino's lips. They parted their lips slightly to deepen their kiss, and just for a split second before the director yelled 'Cut!' and they moved away giggling like school girls. Most of the members of the crew turned red from the scene or was fantasizing themselves kissing one of the two girls. Once again, they changed the props from a coffee shop to a nice bedroom scene with Yukino looking stunning in a nice flowing black gown as Mikoto in white shirt, black slacks and loose black tie.

_So here we are_

_Alone at last_

Mikoto spoke as Yukino took her by the tie and dragged her inside as she closed the door behind her, they moved closer to the empty bed. The soft melody continued to play as Yukino turned around pushing Mikoto onto the bed, smiling playfully tugging on the tie around the girl's neck. Mikoto pushed herself up off the bed standing firmly in front of the beautiful Yukino smiling gently as the shy girl played with her tie.

_So girl, this is my confession_

_My love and my obsession_

_Tonight girl, I want to make you mine_

_If you take me hand, I promise to never stop loving you_

_Tonight girl, it's only just the two of us_

_Where nothing exist save for the two of us_

_Let's make precious memories together_

_Don't just dream girl, but live it out girl_

_Tonight girl, it's just you and me_

_This passion is my confession to you_

Mikoto reached out and gently caressed Yukino's cheek before turning the girl around facing the door, she then pulled the girl down on the bed with her. Breathing her song onto Yukino's neck as their fingers become entwined, the brunette could feel her friend slowly moving the strap down her shoulder in an effort to loosen the dress. But it only went pass her shoulder before a pair of soft lips planned a kiss on her neck breathing steadily against her bare skin.

The rolling stopped just as Mikoto playfully thrown her friend onto the soft bed, causing the brunette to let out a yelp from being surprised. "You looked so pretty that I can't help but to throw you on the bed and making sweet love to you," Mikoto teased causing Yukino to turn beet red. "Sweet talker," Yukino murmured as Mikoto helped her up and out of the propped bed. "Great job you two," Tate said coming up to them. "First time I don't have to make either of you doing retake to get the right scene," he continued marveling at the comfort level between the two women in front of him.

"So who got your heart all wrapped up in the wonderful rainbow?" Yukino asked as the two leave the studio together. "My tutor," Mikoto said with a giant grin on her face. "Is your tutor a man?" Yukino asked hesitantly. "No, she's kind, smells good, great cook, beautiful, and busty. Mm!" Mikoto said describing Mai. "Is it as big as Fujino-san?" Yukino got curious even though it sound perverted somehow. "I think it's a bit bigger," Mikoto said thoughtfully. "So, did you ever find out who sent you those flowers and the number one fan card on your birthday?" Mikoto changed the subject smoothly. "I sent a thank you note and now I'm being asked out on a date, I don't know what to do." Yukino answered nervously. "Get that person to meet you in a public place," Mikoto paused. "Okay, not that public but tell me and I'll be there along with a few other people just to make sure whoever it is do not try to take advantage of you." Mikoto continued after a long thoughtful pause.

Two weeks later, Mikoto's song was a big hit on both the airwave and TV, shooting her fame high above all the others. Reito was surprised that his sister would pulled something like this behind his back, but it only proved that she's finally growing up and getting ready to accept her responsibility as the heir to the Minagi fortune. Truly speaking, Reito and Mikoto are half-siblings as they carried different last name. They both looked so much alike that no one would ever thought they're not from the same parents, but truth be told they shared a biological mother but not father.

Mikoto finished her papers and was watching some music on TV when her song come on, unfortunately for her Mai happened to be there also. "Mi-ko-to…" Mai said once the song was over and Mikoto turned the television off. "Hm?" Mikoto turned around only to find a very scary looking Mai sitting just behind her. "Who is that girl in the video with you?" Mai asked as her voice was dripping with jealous. "My friend, Yukino." Mikoto replied with a smile on her face. "She must be friend with benefit," Mai pouted as she interpreted Mikoto's words wrong. "We didn't do anything wrong, it's just that we have to portray it with the meaning of the song." Mikoto paused catching on the fact that the older woman was jealous over the fact she's getting intimate with someone else. "Is Mai mad? Mai is jealous of Yukino?" Mikoto said deadpan.

"N-no, of course not. Why would I be jealous of who Mikoto is fooling with?" Mai lied. Of course she's fuming to see another person looking at _her_ Mikoto that way, Mikoto was the only person that made her heart raced like its running a marathon and caused her to be so damn jealous over nothing. She knew well that it's only acting, but Mai still couldn't help it because her heart throbbed when watching Mikoto smiling at someone else. Yet she hasn't agreed to be Mikoto's girlfriend when the girl asked her a little over a month ago, now she's all jealous over a video music because Mikoto was being so romantic with another woman in it.

"Well, Mai didn't want to come with me that day. I was hoping to have Mai in there instead of Yukino though," Mikoto said looking at Mai. "Did Mai know that I was thinking about Mai when I wrote that song? Mai was the reason for 'My Confession' because Mai is my obsession," Mikoto said with enough sincerity that made Mai's heart swoon. "Oh Mikoto…" Mai sighed as she didn't really know how to deal with the now very serious situation.

_So here we are_

_Alone at last_

_So girl, this is my confession_

_My love and my obsession_

_Tonight girl, I want to make you mine_

_If you take me hand, I promise to never stop loving you_

_Tonight girl, it's only just the two of us_

_Where nothing exist save for the two of us_

_Let's make precious memories together_

_Don't just dream girl, but live it out girl_

_Tonight girl, it's just you and me_

_This passion is my confession to you_

Mikoto said the first two lines like she's talking to Mai, but she started singing the rest softly as she got up and faced Mai with her hand held out to the older woman. The words really touched Mai's heart as she reached out and took Mikoto's hand, the young girl pulled her up into a tight embrace. Mai rested her head on Mikoto's shoulder breathing in the feral girl's scent, she's actually a head shorter than Mikoto and believe it or not Mikoto is still in her growing stage while Mai's was already past.

"Mi-Mikoto…" Mai cried out the feral girl's name as she felt pain spreading throughout her body. Of course, Mikoto had told her it would hurt the first time and she urged her young lover to go through with it. Virgin blood tainted the white sheets as Mikoto continued with her action, she didn't stop even when she heard Mai cried out her name but keep on going until the older woman's body constricted just before releasing and went over the edge of ecstasy.

"Mai, I'm sorry…" Mikoto whispered as she moved up and kissed the tears on Mai's face away. "It's okay Mikoto, it's not your fault. You were wonderful," Mai said as she looked into those sad golden eyes of her lover. "I love Mai, mm!" Mikoto smiled as her eyes danced happily with amethyst as she pulled Mai into her arm and let the strawberry orange haired rested her head on her arm. Mai snuggled up against Mikoto's neck as she drifted off to sleep, though still feeling slight pain in her lower abdomen region she was happy that it was with Mikoto and not someone else. Mikoto didn't sleep much because she can't help but enjoy watching Mai sleeping soundly next to her and sometimes calling her name so sultrily even in her sleep.

"Mm…" Mai moaned as her eyes fluttered open at the ray of sunlight creeping through the blinds of the windows. "Good morning sunshine," Mikoto chimed as she kissed Mai's nose causing the older woman to opened her eyes instantly. "Where are we?" Mai asked completely forgot that she spent a night in Mikoto's room. "Mai is in my room, and Mai should take a warm shower to release all those tight knots." Mikoto answered as she got out of bed looking stark naked and showing off her tone body. Mai could only gawk at the sight of the younger girl's body in front of her, though she saw Mikoto undressed last night but in the morning light making things look oh so very alluring in its own way as well.

Mai went to took a shower as Mikoto took the sheets and put it in the washer to get it clean, once she got it all squared away she jumped into the shower and surprised Mai. "Mi-Mikoto, don't you have class today?" Mai stuttered as she felt Mikoto's chest pressed against her back. "It's Saturday Mai, I don't have any classes on Saturday. Let me shampoo your hair," Mikoto said as she reached for the strawberry hair shampoo bottle. Mai relaxed as Mikoto didn't seem to try anything else as she was only washing her hair, but she was wrong when a pair of hands wrapped itself over her bare chest. "Mai, are you afraid of me?" Mikoto spoke softly and her question was almost drowned out by the running water that was beating down on them.

"I'm afraid that Mikoto would think I'm easy and that I'm only after Mikoto's money," Mai said as her tears mixed with the water. Mikoto said nothing as she let go of Mai, roughly she turned the older woman around to face her letting amethyst eyes finding fierce golden eyes staring back with much violent and passion within it. "Don't ever say something like that again," Mikoto growled dangerously. "I would never think of Mai being easy, it is I that are unworthy of Mai's love. If Mai afraid that people would think Mai being with me because of my family's fortune, then I would gladly leave it all behind and go with Mai to a place where know one know us." Mikoto said as she rested Mai's hands on her chest. "Can't you feel it? My heart only beats for Mai and Mai alone," the feral girl declared as she leaned in to capture Mai's lips with her own.

Mikoto's words were the blanket of security for Mai, but the security quickly vanished when fame and stardom caused the two to have less and less time together as Mikoto busied traveling around doing movie shoot and music video shoot also, and then there's school to add along with fans everywhere she went to. The time they had together become little as Mai got a job as a chef for a high-class restaurant, which was owned by Mikoto some months ago. Rumors of Mikoto and Yukino being an item only add fuel into an already burning fire, because the two had been in movies together and Yukino always seemed to be in all of Mikoto's soulful music video.

"Hey Mikoto, so we're going to your restaurant to meet my number one fan. So please, please be there with me," Yukino said as she caught Mikoto before the feral girl leave the studio since they just wrapped up the shooting for her upcoming video. "After what? Two years? God, I haven't seen her in nearly two years already." Mikoto sighed thinking about Mai. "You're talking about your girlfriend?" Yukino asked. "Yeah, anyway it's tonight right?" Mikoto said taking in a deep breath. "Yes, we've been exchanging letters and I know that she's the only daughter of a wealthy family. She'd been having a crush on me for years now, something about since when we're in grade schools. I'm still nervous even though I know my number one fan isn't a hairy man," Yukino said. Mikoto laughed at Yukino's unintentional joke, and that only made the shy girl blushed even more.

When they got there, Mai was leaving her shift and run into Mikoto walking in with Yukino right next to her. Mai thought the rumors about Mikoto and Yukino being an item was true, so she didn't say anything instead bolting out before Mikoto could caught the busty woman's hand to explain the situation. Mikoto truly understand why Mai was feeling so insecure about their relationship, because Mai feared that Mikoto would meet another woman of the same stature as her and will forget Mai. It's true to an extent, because Mikoto is very charming that any woman she wanted they would be throwing themselves at her if she wished for it.

"Is she your girlfriend? Why is she crying?" Yukino asked. "What do you think?" Mikoto asked eyeing herself and then her friend. "Huh?!" Yukino gasped realizing what Mikoto meant. "Then what are you standing here for? Go after her!!" Yukino raised her voice and pushed Mikoto back outside. "Sorry to ditch you though," Mikoto said before she took off after Mai, who was very far ahead. "Just go," Yukino called to her friend before heading back inside.

"Hi, I'm Haruka, your number one fan. It's nice to finally meet you without all those cameras and paparazzi," a tall blonde hair woman said just as Yukino come back inside. "You're the VP of the Otome Production," Yukino said looking at the other woman who just smiled shyly at her. "Yes, we work hand-in-hand with the Hime Entertainment as they have some of the best people to work with. Let's not talk about business, shall we?" Haruka said with a charming smile as she held her hand out to Yukino. "Of course," Yukino took it and smiled gracefully as they headed to a private room that was reserved by Mikoto.

Mai can't believe her luck, not only was the rumors true Mikoto didn't even bothered to say anything when they met either. _I'm so stupid to believe in her, _Mai scolded herself as the tears won't stop running down her cheeks. _There's no way she would love someone like me, I'm old and ugly and I don't have a fancy car or big house. We haven't talked for six months, she didn't even bothered to email me to tell me that we're breaking up. At least it would be better than now, _Mai's mind was having a war with itself but her feet took her toward the quiet street that lead up to her small apartment even though the tears had blurred her vision sometimes ago.

It's only nine at night and the street was completely empty, not a soul around and all the lights in those houses were off. Mikoto didn't bothered to call out Mai's name because she rather focused her energy on catching up to Mai instead of wasting it. She caught up just as Mai was trying to unlock the door to her apartment, breathing hard she wrapped her arms across Mai's chest.

"I miss you," Mikoto whispered breathing in the strawberry shampoo scent from Mai's hair. It was the few things she got Mai to use, because she said that it reminded her of Mai whenever she smelled strawberry shampoo. "You're lying, now let go of me." Mai said coldly as she tighten her hands into fists. "I know that I haven't called or emailed you for the last six months and seven days counting, but the shooting schedule was gruesome and I basically passed out by the time the shoot stopped. It wasn't because there's someone else that stole my heart, because my heart only beats for Mai and Mai alone." Mikoto said as she rested her chin on Mai's head.

"I believed you when you said that two years ago, but I'm sure you said that to a lot of other women too." Mai said bitterly as she tried to free herself from Mikoto's strong grip. "Actually, I said it only to one when we were in the shower together." Mikoto said thoughtfully. "Cheater!" Mai raised her voice as she stepped on Mikoto's foot angrily causing the girl to let go of her. Mai whirled around and ready to slap Mikoto in the face for lying and cheating on her, but before she could do it Mikoto caught her hand and brought it to her lips. Mai tried to pull away while using her other hand to attempt the slapping only to got it caught too, now she's helplessly trapped by the very tall and strong Mikoto.

"Do Mai admit that Mai is jealous to see me with another woman?" Mikoto asked calmly as she pinned Mai's hands above her head against the door to her apartment. "I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous of a cheater like you?" Mai said as she looked sideway instead of looking into those beautiful golden eyes. "I love Mai from the moment I saw her, and no one else can take her place in my heart. I was out with Yukino because she's meeting her true fan for the first time, actually I think they're a couple for a while now but this is the first time they get to meet face-to-face. Yukino was asking me to come with her for some moral support, I was planning to stay for about five minutes and go give Mai a surprise visit. But I guess that was pretty shockingly surprised too," Mikoto mused at her own explanation.

"Too bad, I was going to ask if Mai want to spend the night at my place too. I guess it's too late now because Mai wanted to break up with me," Mikoto sighed as she let go of Mai looking defeated and about to walk away. Mai was quick on her feet as she grabbed Mikoto's shirt and pulled her down for a very passionate kiss, "Who say anything about breaking up?" Mikoto dove down for another kiss as she wrapped her arms around Mai's waist to support her while Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck to deepen the kiss.

Back at the restaurant, the couple was happy in a deep conversation about the days when they're both in the same school and classes together. The door suddenly burst open and cut their conversation short, a certain feral girl intruded dragging along with her a strawberry orange top with a busty chest. "Your moral support have return along with her girlfriend, almost ex-girlfriend!" Mikoto announced lively causing Mai to blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh you two looked like you've known each other forever, so I'm going to go and do this and that with mine then." Mikoto laughed as she exited towing along a now very red looking Tohkiha Mai. "Haruka-san? GOOD JOB!" Mikoto said giving the blonde woman a thumb up. Yukino caught on immediately, and realized that Mikoto knew about her secret number one fan all along. Though she secretly thanked the feral girl for letting her find out on her own instead of letting her know off the bat, otherwise there would be no sparks between her and Haruka.

"Mi-Mikoto…" Mai moaned as Mikoto groped her roughly as soon as they got inside. "You can't, what if Reito-san come down?" Mai tried to stop Mikoto making her getting hot. "Fine, Mai wins this time." Mikoto pouted as she withdraw her hand out from under Mai's shirt. Mai yelped when Mikoto suddenly picked her up and quickly carried her into the bedroom like a young bride on the wedding night.

The feral girl didn't wait for Mai's agreement or not, she was already straddling the busty woman and throwing her shirt on the floor. Mai was a little nervous, it's natural since it has been over a year since they last make love. But Mikoto chased it away when she expertly teased Mai's body mercilessly before giving her what she wanted most: ecstasy. Mai intended to return the favor once she recovered, stumbling and a bit nervous because she had always let Mikoto took the lead. But Mikoto seemed to responded positively to her touches and exploration of the young girl's body, it took a while but she finally got the girl to exploded. It was a great feeling to have knowing you're able to pleased your partner just as much as she done to you.

"Mm… Mikoto really grown since I last saw her," Mai murmured as she snuggled up against Mikoto's chest. "I've always been taller than Mai, mm!" Mikoto replied as she gently let her fingers traced the curve of Mai's body. "Yes, but if I met Mikoto when she's in middle school, I bet I would be taller than she is." Mai replied softly. "Yeah, but then we won't be able to make love because Mai would think that I'm too young to be in love with Mai. Then I would go insane and kidnapped Mai and keep Mai for myself until Mai think I'm old enough to make love to Mai." Mikoto said half playfully and half seriously. Even the half-awake and half-asleep Mai could tell how obsessive Mikoto was with her, and that was something very comforting for her to know and no one else to find out.

_Tonight is the perfect night_

_When it's all quiet, save for the two of us_

_Let's go to Tokyo Tower_

_To announce to the world that I love you_

_I want to let everyone know that you're mine_

_Don't be shy and take my hand as we walk hand-in-hand_

Mikoto sung as she held onto Mai's hands within her own, dressing like a biker while Mai looked like a school teacher. It was breathtaking as they're shooting the scene on Tokyo Tower, Mikoto have a strong and sooth voice as she crooned her lyrics as the music played. It was amazing that she remembered her lyrics and hit the right note every time, Mai was lost in the world Mikoto had built with her words alone.

_It's time for the world to know_

_Who I belong to, and that I'm taking_

_I might be charming, but only one person held my heart_

_So girl…_

_Listen to what I have to say_

_My heart beats for you and you alone_

Mikoto sung as they walked down the crowded street with the camera crew in tow as many people stopped to look in amazement. There was a reason Mikoto wanted to shoot this video outside and not using CG, she purposely doing it as her way to announced that she's taken. The young superstar is happily in a relationship, and it's not with Yukino as everyone suspected.

_No need to be shy girl_

_You are my reasons and my obsession_

_You don't have to be rich or famous to be loved honey_

_All you need is be yourself, baby girl_

_I love the way your heart beats so beautifully against my ears_

_I love the way you call my name when we're making sweet love girl_

Mikoto was good at what she's doing as she lay on top of Mai, using her hands to support herself. Her actions was like the first time she asked Mai to spent the night with her, it seemed that she memorized her words and put it down into a song full of meanings and memories between them. Mai didn't know how to act, but she didn't need to because what Mikoto did to her right now is just the same as what Mikoto did to her when they're alone together.

_It's no secret girl_

_You are my world, Mai-hime_

_I live and breathe for your love_

_You are my life and my reason_

_I'm lost without your love_

_I love you girl, will you forever be mine?_

As the last line echoed, Mikoto pulled out a small box and opened it the content was a platinum ring. It was plain and simple, since Mikoto had asked what kind of ring would Mai wanted and the older girl would said a plain and simple one would be nice. Though she didn't expected the feral girl to ask for her hand anytime soon, she's only twenty-two and there's much ahead of her. Mai didn't force the idea on Mikoto, but she did wanted to have their relationship out in the open a little more instead of hiding it. They spent a year in seclusion after the fiasco of mistaken jealousy, and Mikoto had been trying her best to stay out of the lime light for the sake of Mai's security.

It was a quiet year for the two, Mikoto was content with just being with Mai doing nothing. A few times mishaps did happened because Nao pay them a visit, which caused a major jealousy stirrup and glaring contest between Mai and Shiho. Another time was when Shizuru visited Mai, something about being friends since high school caused another storm brewing. As the wolf thought that Mikoto was seducing her woman by using Mai as bait, by the time the misunderstanding issue was cleared up half the house was missing. Natsuki landed in the hospital with dislocated joints, other than that nothing majored. Both Natsuki and Mikoto were scolded by their perspective partner for being so rough on one another.

"MAI!" Mikoto shouted as she hugged the woman fiercely and practically picked her off her feet and spin her around in circles. "From now on, I'm only romantic to Mai and Mai only." Mikoto announced as she put the busty woman down. "You better be," Mai growled playfully looking at the new ring on her ring finger. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded as she wrapped her arms around Mai's waist. "I love Mikoto very much," Mai said looking deeply into those shining golden eyes of her young lover. "I love Mai more than foods! Mm!!" Mikoto exclaimed and Mai just giggled as she learned that there's nothing Mikoto would love more than foods.

Oddly, the video 'My Reason', announcing that Minagi Mikoto is taken become a huge success. But things weren't so difficult anymore, Yukino also announced her engagement to the VP of the Otome Production. The young actress turning director, now directing most of Mikoto's music video as Tate went back to work for Otome Production. Of course, Mikoto finished college and still a hit with young girls around the globe as the most kickass action movie superstar along with being an expressive and talented artist. Her released sold in billions, but she never once gone on tour or opened a concert. But she was polite enough to personally replied to all fan mails, telling everyone to follow his or her dream.

Mai now run the Mai Hime restaurant, it's popular for all classes. It was originally for the high-class until Mikoto bought it out, once Mai took over and renovated the place with Mikoto picking the name. The place would always be crowded, and no one stir trouble as Mikoto and Shiho plotted and got Nao working there along with Shiho. Actually, Shiho worked as Mai's secretary while Nao was hired to manage the floor making sure no one causing any problem in the restaurant.

_**End**_

_**Extra Credits:**_

_Author: YES! 'passed out from hunger'_

_Mai: … 'went to make her famous instant noodles'_

_Mikoto: Mai! Food! 'ate all the noodles'_

_Mai: No, Mikoto! That was for the author… 'too late since Mikoto already ate it all'_

_Nao: 'poked author's side with a stick'_

_Author: ack… my spleen… 'winced'_

_Nao: What is it with you and giving me small role and pairing me up with octopus girl?_

_Author: … who would you rather be pair up with?_

_Nao: … 'put on her thinking hat'_

_Author: … this might take a while 'went back to being passed out'_

_'Nao couldn't think of anything and Shiho come out of nowhere and dragged her away, as Mai and Mikoto had gone somewhere sometimes ago.'_

_Author's Notes:__ Okay, this is obviously long as heck. I don't know what I'm writing about anymore, but I'm sure that I mainly focused a lot on Mikoto and Mai and I also decided to shed a little light on Yukino and Haruka. The roles here was slightly reversed as Haruka being the one having a crush on Yukino since grade school, of course Yukino fall for Haruka immediately. Anyway, I do not bash anyone intentionally, okay… maybe messing a bit with Natsuki and stuff but nothing seriously harmful was done to anyone. Those are not real songs, they are but a series of thoughts that's actually converse between the relationship of Mikoto and Mai so don't steal them. End note, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say at all, flames will be thrown back at you and explode in your face. Do not comment on my grammar or tenses, it doesn't help me improving anything because I already know I have those problems. Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy it!_


End file.
